Alice of Human Sacrifice
"Alice of Human Sacrifice" is a song produced by Yugami-P, and performed by VOCALOIDs MEIKO, KAITO, Miku Hatsune, Len Kagamine, and Rin Kagamine. It is a twisted take on Lewis Carrol's Alice in Wonderland, recalling Wonderland as a sentient and evil dream that feeds off of humans to gain immortality. Lyrics Japanese= tokoro ni, chiisana yume ga arimashita. ga mita no ka wakaranai, sore wa hontou ni chiisana yume deshita. [Chiisana yume wa omoimashita. Kono mama kiete iku no wa iya da ... Dosureba, hito ni boku o mite moraeru darou.] yume wa kangaete kangaete, soshite tsui ni omoitsukimashita. o jibun no naka ni mayoikomasete, sekai o tsukurasereba ii to. Ichibanme ARISU wa isamashiku ken wo katate ni, fushigi no kuni Ironna mono wo kirisutete, makka na michi wo shiite itta Sonna ARISU wa, mori no oku, tsumibito no you ni tojikomerarete Mori ni dekita michi igai ni, kanojo no sei wo shiru sube wa nashi Nibanme ARISU wa otonashiku uta wo utatte, fushigi no kuni Ironna oto wo afuresasete, kurutta sekai wo umidashita Sonna ARISU wa, bara no hana Ikareta otoko ni uchikorosarete Makka na hana wo ichirin sakase minna ni mederare kareteyuku Sanbanme ARISU wa osanai ko Kirei na sugata de, fushigi no kuni Iron'na hito wo madowasete, okashi na kuni wo tsukuriageta Sonna ARISU wa kuni no jou Ibitsu na yume ni toritsukarete Kuchiyuku karada ni obienagara, kuni no chouten ni kunrin suru Mori no komichi wo tadottari Bara no ki no shita de ochakai Oshiro kara no shoutaijou wa HAATO no TORANPU Yonbanme ARISU wa futago no ko Koukishin kara, fushigi no kuni Ironna tobira wo kugurinukete Tsuisakki yatte kita bakari Ki no tsuyoi ane to, kashikoi otouto Ichiban Arisu ni chikakatta kedo Futari no yume wa, samenai mama Fushigi no kuni wo samayotta |-|English= once was a little dream. a tiny dream it was, no one knew who had dreamt it. tiny dream thought, I don't want to disappear ... How can I make humans dream of me? little dream thought and thought, and at last had an idea. will make humans become lost in me, giving birth to a new world. The first Alice gallantly holds a sword in Wonderland. Using her sword to cast away various things, she went to spread her bright red path. This Alice is in the forest, imprisoned as a sinner. If it wasn't for the path she created, there wouldn't be a way to know of her life. The second Alice quietly sings a song in Wonderland His various notes overflowed and created a mad world This Alice is a rose. He was shot to death by a madman. The bright red flower blooms and when it's admired by all begins to wilt. The third Alice is an immature girl With a beautiful figure in Wonderland She confused various people and created a strange country. Alice is the country's queen. Possessed by a distorted dream. Fearing her rotting body, she reigns at the top of her country. Following the forest's path, At a tea party underneath a rose bush. An invitation from the castle: an ace of hearts The fourth Alices are twin children They went through Wonderland with curiosity Going through various doors, Coming through only just a moment ago A strong-willed big sister and clever little brother. They came close to being the true Alice, though, They don't awaken from their dream because They wandered in Wonderland. Other Appearances *The song appeared on the EXIT TUNES album Vocaloanthems. Gallery Images b4.jpg aftur.jpg Alices.gif alice_human_sacrifice_by_amy9977-d6804lr.png Alice_of_Human_Sacrifice.jpg Alice_human_sacrifice_by_evilmaturestuff-d2xvg7x.jpg Hitobashira.Alice.full.92643.jpg Videos Official Alice of Human Sacrifice with English Sub - 人柱アリス Re A version - sm4492586 Covers 【AHS組】 Alice Human Sacrifice 【カバー】|Tsukuyomi Ai, SF-A2 miki, Hiyama Kiyoteru, Kaai Yuki, Nekomura Iroha, and Yuzuki Yukari Trivia *The song is commonly associated with (and may have been the inspiration for) a Creepypasta called the "Alice Killings". The story is about a series of Alice in Wonderland themed killings that took place in Japan, in which five people lost their lives. The dream's victims are eerily similar to the victims described in the story, and the circumstances of their deaths also match the song eerily well. Soundtrack Mitski as the actress singer voices Lady-Morrigan and is a the Deems Taylor and is a the Igor Stravinsky and is a the classic musical all and is a the rock stars musical singing and is a the singing all star from is the series 2017 is a the meaning helped 2018 years so later Igor Stravinsky and Andrew Webber Lloyd and Deems Taylor and Mitski and Sarah Brightman and La Gioconda and Camilie Saint-Saens and Mussorgsky and Carpenters and Blue Brothers and Elton John and Philadelphia and Paul Duka and Barry White and Louis Armstrong and Rock Star All and Classic Others from is the Dark Pentagram created by Me Terrin Auh! Rise Dark Pentagram is a the epiaodes at all serie cartoonist adult Disney CEO Touchstone Pictures and Frederator Studios picture good lovely day rised good famous a magical sorcerys skills celebrations. Category:Independent Songs Category:Sung by Hero/Neutral Category:Internet Songs Category:Group Numbers Category:VOCALOID